


Blood Moon

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Halloween Challenge, Kennfield, M/M, Mating Bond, Monster Hunter Leon, Mpreg, Werewolf Chris, chreon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon is a Monster Hunter working for the Organization. He specializes in dealing with vampires and zombies. His mission was to infilitrate the Blood Moon Ball and find Albert Wesker, leader of the vampire cult.Too bad he got distracted by the hot Werewolf Alpha, Chris Redfield.





	1. Blood Moon Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as beastiality if Chris is human during the sexy times? 
> 
> A Halloween fic that will probably be updated regularly (even after Halloween has ended).
> 
> And yes, this was another excuse to write mpreg.

Another yawn escaped Leon as took another sip of this strangely addicting wine. The Organization of Monster Hunters, or OMH for short, sent him here in pursuit of vampires and undead that had supposedly be seen around town. They were his specialty after all. At the moment, however, he was attending this admittedly amazing Blood Moon Ball.

There were a myriad of creatures at this event, some short, some tall. Others ugly and obviously creatures, while others could easily disappear under the radar and hide amongst the humans. Agent Leon Kennedy was sent here for one reason: Albert Wesker, leader of a cult of vampires. It was Leon’s job to hunt him down and kill him. One of his informants, a half-human half-vampire hybrid claiming to be Albert’s son, said that he had received an invite to this and had planned on attending.

But so far, he had seen only a handful of vampires…and none of them were the target. He had half a mind to interrogate, but then it would blow his cover and at the moment, he was outmatched. He pulled at the uncomfortable gold mask on his face, wincing as one of the antlers caught on his sleeve. While Leon perused the extravagant ball room, he sipped at the wine, despite Hunnigan’s prior warnings. Apparently, it was supposed to contain an aphrodisiac and held magical properties, but the effects of it were unknown and Leon felt fine, so he didn’t worry too much.

“Maybe I’m immune.” Leon said to himself, swirling it in the glass before taking another swig.

While he wandered, the brunette settled against a pillar, eyes scanning and watching the crowd. He sneered as some humans giggled and danced with some of the monsters. Others pinned against walls as they became seduced by the creatures, either in the midst of a make-out session or in the process of being seduced. Totally oblivious to the possibility that the “person” they were talking or making out with, could be an actual monster. Leon knew he should step in and help or defend, but for some reason he suddenly couldn’t care.

While he watched the crowds, a man caught his eye. He was tall, had dark hair, and was dressed much like he had been, but the man wore a green tie instead of a blue one and wore a copper wolf mask. The man was staring back at him. Leon found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen, and was unable to look away. With a determined look, the man prowled toward the agent, Leon staying right where he was even when the man was within inches of his personal space.

He felt heavy, the man pinning him to the pillar with his eyes. Blue eyes focused on brown orbs, still unable to turn away from them. In his mind, he knew this was some form of manipulation, which meant that either this man was a vampire, which was capable of hypnosis, or something different. Weren’t werewolves capable of that as well? Or maybe sirens? But the man wasn’t singing. All the brunette knew was that he was caught like a deer in headlights.

"Are you afraid?" Asked the man in the wolf mask as he leaned in to whisper into Leon's ear. "It is a full moon after all, I'm sure you're aware of the mysteries and monsters that come with it."

"I'm...I'm not afraid." Leon shuddered, "I know what monsters come out at night. That's why I'm here." He whispered. Another cocktail waitress came around with that deliciously intoxicating wine.

"Are you sure you're here for the monsters and not something else?" Chris responded as Leon helped himself to another glass of wine. "Not all monsters are out to eat you."

"I've heard that one before." Leon said with a dark chuckle, shaking his head as the wine hit him a tad too hard, "I imagine some of the ones here will try and take some home as food."

"Some but not all." Chris quickly responded. "You think it's smart to let your guard down with wine? Who knows where you'll end up? Someone's plate or someone's bed if you're lucky."

Definitely not a siren. They didn’t eat humans, but they did kill them for fun or when they felt threatened. The man smelt of a musky yet intoxicating cologne…or maybe the forest where he originated from. Either way, he was clearly interested in Leon and the brunette wished his head hadn’t felt so heavy at the moment. He also wished the taller man didn’t look so tempting. Christ, was he a vampire? Because Leon was still so enchanted by those honey brown eyes. He felt like he could drown in them, feeling them consume his very soul.

Leon chuckled, giving the waitress the now empty glass, "I doubt the plate part. Bed on the other hand...who knows...Christ, you have the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen...almost like I can't look away..."

The older man moaned before leaning into the brunette's ear. "I can say the same about your hypnotic blue eyes. Maybe they're begging to end up in my bed." He insinuated before nibbling on Leon's earlobe.

Leon shuddered, "Only if you promise not to bite." He purred, accepting the elder's hand and following him upstairs. The man’s hand was warm, which meant he wasn’t a vampire. If he was, he would be cold to the touch. They moved past the crowd of bodies, humans and monsters alike. This man, whose name Leon still didn't even know, made the agent forget his training and paranoia about monsters. He didn't even glance at the humans being sucked dry by vampires or the ones being eaten by undead.

God, he shouldn't be doing this, but this man made him want to so damn much.

The mysterious man led him to the nearest bedroom, Leon's head swimming in a drunken daze. What was in that wine? Two half filled glasses should not have him acting this way. The wolf man shut the door behind them as he gently pushed Leon inside. The brunette flopped on to the end of the bed on his ass, staring up at the elder lustfully.

The man removed his mask, revealing a gorgeous raven-haired male with a slight beard and mustache. Almost like a goatee. The man was definitely older than himself, but god, he wanted him. Both men chuckled as the raven-haired male leaned in for a kiss, nose bumping into the fawn mask and forehead hitting one of the antlers. Fingers found the golden silk ribbon that held the mask in place, Leon tentatively reaching up to stop the other.

"Now, now." The elder scolded playfully, "I've shown you my face, Little Fawn. Let me see yours." He said in a husky voice.

Those honey brown eyes had Leon surrendering almost immediately, feeling the silk loosen the mask before falling away behind his head. The wolf gently grasped the mask, pulling it away from the younger's face by the horns.

"What a pretty little fawn you are." He whispered huskily as he admired Leon's features.

He had just exposed his face to a possible enemy target, but Leon did not care as the man closed the space between them. Lips, tongue, and teeth clashed as the man above him claimed his mouth in a searing and steamy kiss. Leon moaned into the kiss as the man groped him through his pants, cupping him and rubbing him firmly, feeding the younger's arousal as the agent hardened.

He was pushed back on to the bed, the man moving his kisses to his neck, unbuttoning his waistcoat and dress shirt. Leon mewled, desperately trying to remove the man's clothes as well, wanting to feel those firm muscles under his fingertips.

"W-wait...!" Leon stopped, pulling away, causing the man to growl as he went back to nipping, kissing, and sucking his neck, "I...I don't even know your name...!" Leon protested.

"Doesn't matter." The man replied, "You won't remember me come sun up anyway. You've drunken the wine."

Hips ground against his own, causing Leon to moan out loud. The brunette gripped the elder's shoulders, getting him to stop, "Please...what if...what if I don't want this to be a one night thing?" Leon asked, glazed blue eyes looking up at the man with a pleading look.

He saw the wolf man visibly pause, as if pondering whether or not he should tell the agent his name, "...Chris." he simply replied in a soft whisper against Leon's neck, "Chris Redfield."

Leon nodded, "Leon Kennedy." He introduced himself momentarily.

Chris hummed. He had heard of this human before, through the supernatural grapevine. Supposedly, the brunette was apart of the Organization of Monster Hunters, or OMH. He must have been here looking for Wesker and the reports of the undead floating around Paris. His nails turned into claws for a moment, slicing through leather as he cut the gun and its holster off of the younger’s form. He cut through more leather, cutting stakes and a knife off of the hunter before tossing them away from the bed. Chris didn’t feel the sting of silver, so that meant Leon wasn’t here for werewolves.

"Good, now one of my conquests has a name." Chris purred.

Leon whined as the man practically tore him out of his pants, large hands pawing at his ass. Chris' movements became quick and needy, unzipping his pants just enough to free himself while his prey was completely exposed.

His breath was caught in his throat as Leon felt himself being penetrated. His world was becoming a blur as he felt Chris pound into him desperately. He felt the man's length seemingly grow within him. Almost like...a knot.

The man was knotting him. Like a werewolf. Leon was being fucked into the mattress by a werewolf. It wasn't long until the brunette came over his stomach and chest. Then the elder came soon after, releasing his seed deep inside the agent, howling loudly in pleasure. Leon nearly covered his ears at the sound. Something was breaking, sounding like splintering wood and it took the younger a moment to realize that the headboard had broken underneath of Chris' hands. Blue eyes widened as glowing brown orbs stared down at him.

And then Leon woke up in his hotel room, sweating and inhaling deep breaths. A hand gripped at the front of his sleep shirt, willing his heart to calm. He could feel a massive headache pounding in his skull. A groan escaped him as Leon held his aching head, a clear sign of a hangover. What...? It was all a dream?

He looked around at his surroundings. Sure enough, everything looked to be in place, just as he arrived...except for his folded up costume, the golden fawn mask sitting on top of the pile. Blue eyes widened in shock as he sat up way too quickly, making himself dizzy and pained. He gasped, feeling pain deep in his bones. His back and ass hurt especially. Carefully standing up, he made his way to the bathroom, hoping a shower would clear his head. And maybe clear the nausea that suddenly hit his stomach.

Little did he know, a man watched as he moved about his hotel room.

* * *

Chris didn't know what happened. He had lost control during sex. He had never done that before. He had also never mated an Human Male before. And yet, last night, he did. He knotted him and now, surely, Leon was pregnant with his child. Though, some would think it impossible, it has happened. Especially if Leon consumed a decent amount of the faerie wine last night. The wine held magical properties, made with an aphrodisiac that was especially potent to humans, laced with an ingredient that would make them forget about the previous night

It could also alter a human’s biology to suit the needs of the monsters using them. Chris had seen it before at previous events. Male vampires and wolves impregnating human males. Sirens doing the same and monsters implanting their male victims with eggs or seeds, something they could usually only do to female victims any other time. The wine also acted so that a human wouldn’t turn into the creature, even though they had been exposed to their semen.

Leon wouldn’t turn, even if Chris were to take him again without the wine. If Chris bit him and injected the venom or secreted the venom on to his claws and scratched him, yeah, then he would. But because the werewolf did nothing of the sort, he would remain human.

Though, he wondered how Leon’s body would react to the hybrid growing inside him. Would the human crave meat in its rawest form? Attack a human or an innocent creature? Only time would tell, and Chris probably would never know. He had to get back to his pack in America, his baby sister and their family waiting for him. Though, he may see Leon again. He was an American as well, as wasn’t the OMH Headquarters in Washington D.C? A smile graced his lips as he walked down the streets.

Maybe he would see his beautiful human brunette again.


	2. Home

The sound of gagging and retching could be heard in the small airplane bathroom as Leon emptied the contents of his stomach once more. He didn’t know if it was the breakfast combined with the alcohol he had before he left this morning or the shitty airplane food, but he was having a hard time keeping down food. Like a really hard time. He felt sick as a damn dog and this was the third time he vomited since the plane had taken off.

There was a knock on the door, another disgruntled passenger telling him to hurry the hell up so the man could take a leak. Blue eyes glared at the door, flushing the toilet before getting up to wash his hands. After that, he rinsed his mouth out a bit, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked exhausted and drained, his hair darker than usual and he just looked pale…well, paler than normal.

Another knock reminded him of the asshole outside, eyes rolling as he told the man to hold out for one more damn minute. The banging ceased, making him sigh in relief. Finally, peace and quiet. He could hear men talking outside the door, one sounded impatient while the other sounded calm and collected, urging the impatient man who had been banging on the door to sit down and wait.

“I’ve been waiting for almost a half an hour now!” the muffled voice of the man said angrily.

“By the sounds of it, the poor guy is sick. So, either use the bathroom in the back or wait your turn.” The smooth voice replied with almost a growl.

Leon listened as the impatient man huffed and went back to his seat. There was another noise, a tapping on the door as someone lightly knocked, “O-One minute.” Leon replied.

“No need to rush,” the smooth voice said, “I was just wondering if you were okay is all.”

Leon nodded, but then felt stupid when he realized the man wouldn’t be able to see him through the door, “Y-Yeah. Thanks.” He sighed, washing his hands.

After one more once over, the agent finally opened the door, nearly walking right into the broad frame of a taller gentleman. With a small apology, Leon looked up, heart seemingly pounding louder in his chest as he gazed up at the eerily familiar man. The male was a couple inches taller than himself, and definitely bigger in frame. He had hair as black as night, but there seemed to be brown strands here and there if one looked at it in the light. It was cut short and shaved slightly shorter on the sides, kind of like a crew cut. His eyes held Leon’s attention, the agent gulping as he found himself mesmerized by those chocolatey pools. Had he seen this man before?

“H-Hi…” Leon’s small voice greeted, blushing under the other’s intense gaze.

The elder chuckled, “Hi yourself. Are you okay?”

The brunette nodded, finding himself staring at the other man, trying to place where he may have seen him before. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he had definitely seen or met this man before…but where?

The raven-haired male canted his head to the side, “You sure?”

“Uh, yeah,” Leon replied, “I’m sorry, but, have we met? You just look really familiar to me.”

Again, the man chuckled, “No, sorry. I just have that type of face. But if you’d like, we can meet now.” He said in a teasing tone, holding out his hand, “I’m Chris.”

Leon’s blush deepened, accepting the elder’s hand, “Leon.”

Chris smiled and nodded, “Nice to meet you, Leon. Are you sure you’re okay? I couldn’t help but notice you frequent the bathroom. Plane sickness?” he asked.

The brunette merely shrugged in response, “I’m usually good with planes. Must have caught something or ate something I shouldn’t have. Hopefully, home is not too much farther.”

“Oh? Where you headed?” Chris asked with genuine curiosity.

“Washington D.C. You?”

“D.C. Small world, huh?”

“Yeah…” Leon replied skeptically.

Chris flashed him another pearly white grin, the brunette catching a glimpse of sharper than normal canines before the elder went back to his section. He bid the younger a “See you around” while also offering to get drinks some time. Maybe after the brunette was better. Leon simply nodded and offered a small smile, which quickly melted away as he found himself wondering what he would report to Hunnigan about his failed mission.

Making his way back to his section in First Class, Leon silently wondered why he could not remember another from his assignment. He could only remember the arrival there, his hotel room, and then his departure. He could also remember the strange and very vivid dream he had…if it really was a dream. What if it had been the blank space? The hole in his memory?

A snicker of disbelief leaves him as he shakes his head. No, it was a silly thought, he would have remembered being fucked into the bed by a monster of some sort. Especially if it was a werewolf. He probably would have turned by now too, or have some sort of marks to prove it. Though, there were hickies and small bite marks on his body…no. He must have drunk too much alcohol and had a fling, thus veering him off of his mission.

What if he had been drugged? Maybe that was why he could not remember anything…he could have been roofied. Hadn’t Hunnigan warned him against doing something? Shit…what was it? Leon sat down in his seat, desperately trying to remember exactly what she had said.

And why could he only remember the piercing gaze of brown eyes staring down upon him?

* * *

 

Chris watched the brunette make his way back to his section, a smile on his lips as the younger left with a look of confusion. Good, Leon could not remember him, which meant that the wine had worked indeed. And now he did not have to worry about the younger coming after him with a silver bullet in the chamber. Though, he felt like he should keep close to the younger, considering he was carrying his pup.

Good thing the hunter was going to the same place he was. The werewolf reclined back in his seat, waiting for the plane to land while thinking of how exactly to go about this whole situation. 

* * *

 

He did not even get the chance to unpack his bags before Hunnigan blew up his phone and demanded he come back to headquarters for a physical and mental evaluation. After a quick car ride over, he had been ushered into the Infirmary and stripped of his clothes, Hunnigan bombarding him with questions while also reprimanding him for drinking the faerie wine.

“I told you there was something wrong with it! But, for God’s sake, do you ever listen to me?!” She asked, voice full of concern and anger, but mostly concern.

“I do…OW! HEY!” Leon exclaimed, swatting at the doctor’s prodding hands as they made their way toward his ass, “The hell are you doing?!”

“You said you had sex and then you felt sick on the plane, Mr. Kennedy?” the doctor asked, “We’ll need to run a kit and a scan to make sure you weren’t implanted with something.” 

Leon sneered, swatting at the doctor once more. He explained that he was fine and just felt air sickness from time to time. He was not exactly good when it came to flying. Nevertheless, Hunnigan still insisted he get checked out anyway, just in case it was not just a stomach bug or a case of air sickness. She also asked if he was absolutely sure about not being able to remember anything from the Ball. He nodded in reaffirmation, saying that he was drawing a complete blank. With a sigh, Hunnigan nodded, informing him that she would fill out the reports while suggesting he talk to one of their psychologists.

“I will. Thanks Hunnigan.” He simply said with a sigh of defeat.

After a bunch of grueling tests and hours of conversation with the shrink, they came to the conclusion that, yes, Leon had sex, but with who or what, they could not tell. He had bite marks, but they seemed normal and the clawing at the back…well, anything could have done that. It had been too long and nothing seemingly unusual came up on the scans. Mainly because all the doctor could see inside Leon was the food inside his stomach. There had been something unusual, but the doctor did say his ultrasound machine had been acting up and it could have been the remains of the parasite that Leon contracted and eliminated in Spain years ago. The remains were still there, however, and tended to show up from time to time during the scans.

He also did not have much luck with the shrink. She couldn’t help him remember much…except for glowing brown eyes and short black hair. She told him to sleep on it and keep them updated should his memories come back to him. 

After being prescribed bed rest and a light diet for his “stomach bug”, Leon was sent home to write his side of the report. He made a quick stop at the local supermarket, picking up some of the “recommended food and drinks” on the list the doctor gave him. While roaming through the aisles, he nearly ran into someone with his cart. Or rather, they stopped him with a foot to the front of it. Leon’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Hello again.” Chris said with a smile, holding a basket full of groceries, mostly steaks and meats.

“Small world…” Leon said quietly, leaning on the handle bar of his cart.

The elder chuckled at that, “Very small, it seems. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

“Same. Are you stalking me now?” Leon asked jokingly, blushing under the other man’s soft gaze. Jesus, those eyes…

The elder’s lips never lost that charming smile, “Maybe…” he replied playfully, “Or maybe you’re stalking me.”

They both shared a laugh at that. Chris asked if Leon was feeling better, to which the younger nodded, but admitted to still feeling a tad crappy. The raven-haired male frowned at that, telling the brunette that he did not deserve to feel crappy, recommending some meals and even a homemade chicken soup recipe that would help his stomach. He also recommended that the younger get lots of bed rest and to stay hydrated just in case.

Leon smiled, staring into those honey brown orbs, seemingly lost in them as Chris spoke. Those brown pools reminded him of the Brown Mali Garnets he saw during his first mission in Africa. Back when he had been hunting witches at first while looking for undead being controlled by Voodoo Magic. Speaking of magic…he felt like he could not turn away again. This feeling…felt vaguely familiar…but from where? He could not remember.

“Leon?” Chris asked, concern evident in his voice, “You okay?”

With a blink and a shake of his head, Leon seemingly snapped out of his daze, “Huh?”

“You zoned out on me there for a moment. You okay?”

“Uh…yeah! Must be exhausted. Jet lag, y’know? Hey, I don’t want to hold you up and I still haven’t unpacked.” Leon explained, “Did you maybe…want to grab a coffee or something, sometime?”

The elder’s eyes lit up, “Sure. That would be great. So, should I give you my number or…?”

“Oh! Yeah, um, may I see your phone?” 

With a nod, Chris pulled out his phone and handed it over to the brunette. Their hands met and Leon felt sparks, followed by a tingling sensation in his stomach. The taller man smelled…familiar. He had an earthy smell, like the forest before it rained. There was a musky undertone…maybe his cologne? Christ, why did he feel like he knew this man? There was a flash of a ballroom and a wolf mask…those glowing brown eyes again…

“You’re, uh, doing it again.” Chris’ voice cutting through his…what was it? A vision?

“S-Sorry. Uh, here.” Leon apologized, plugging his phone number into the other man’s device.

Chris thanked him, but asked if Leon was sure that he was going to be okay. The younger nodded and smiled, saying that he should be okay after a good night’s rest. He apologized for his zoning out, telling the elder to give him a call or a text sometime. He tried to hide his blush as he made his way to the check-out lane.

Chris simply watched the human leave once more, a thoughtful look on his features. Was Leon…remembering who he was and what had happened? Did the Hunter remember him after all? With a sigh, the werewolf went back to his errands, reminding himself to keep a close eye on the brunette. He could not afford to slip up and end up with a silver bullet between the eyes. Though, he was satisfied to see that Leon still fell for the Hypnosis trick. It was the only way to possibly avoid revealing himself to the hunter too soon. Grabbing another thing of lean steak for Claire, Chris went to the self-check-out line.

As soon as he packed up the groceries in the back seat, and then got into the front seat, Leon face palmed. What was he thinking?! Asking a random guy he met twice…TWICE…out to coffee? He only knew the man’s name! Sure, Chris now had his phone number, but Leon had ZERO idea who he actually was. This man could have been a possible target, for all he knew! Christ, his training, and his brain apparently, were slipping. His late mentor would have his head if he could see him now. He laid his head on the top of the steering wheel, lightly banging it on the smooth leather cover while calling himself “Stupid” over and over again.

Sitting upright once more, Leon took a deep breath, firmly grasping the wheel with one hand while starting up the car with the other. It was okay, there was nothing wrong. Maybe he was just being paranoid? Maybe Chris was this totally normal, attractive, sweet guy who was genuinely interested in him. Maybe Leon needed a break. And what better way to take that break than to meet up with said very attractive and sweet guy? With another deep breath, Leon drove home, making a mental list of things to do when he got there.

* * *

 

_Those big, brown, glowing eyes had been focused on him again, Leon gasping as the man above him fucked him mercilessly into the mattress. Small moans and whines escaped him as the man hit his prostate over and over again. Sharp teeth suddenly bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, drawing blood and seeming egging the other on more. Powerful hips thrusting into him at a pace that had him turning into Jell-O. Nails bit into soft porcelain skin as they released the headboard and held on to the brunette, clawing at his already scarred skin and leaving angry red scratches behind, blood drippling out of some of the marks._

_His eyes were trained on the silk curtains that hung above them and around the bed, almost like a canopy. They were as red as the silk sheet underneath their bodies, the faint smells of lavender, jasmine, and roses hung in the air like an aphrodisiac elixir. The man’s own earthy scent combined with the flowery aroma drove the brunette wild, coming for what felt like the seventh or eighth time._

_Leon’s mouth opened in an “O” shape as he felt the man release his seed deep within him, arching into a much larger and much more muscular frame, “Such a pretty and tight little fawn, you are. I can’t wait to see you round with my pups.” A sultry voice whispered into his ear, making him shudder with arousal._

_The man pulled backward to stare into his own blue eyes, his face covered with a copper wolf mask. Suddenly, he began changing, canines sharpening into inhuman fangs. Black hair suddenly grew through tanned flesh, a very human nose transforming into a very dog like snout, head turning upward to howl loudly toward the ceiling. Leon’s eyes widened further as the man above him turned into a full fledged werewolf, the mask laid forgotten on the bed._

_The beast snarled at him and lunged for his throat._

* * *

“Gah!” Leon exclaimed, shooting upward into a sitting position on his bed.

Blue eyes looked around wildly at his surroundings, a sigh of relief leaving him once he realized he was home in his living room. He must have fallen asleep on the couch again. He had a tendency to do that after long missions overseas. And by the looks of his coffee table, he had finished eating dinner not too long before dozing off. He had enjoyed a hearty bowl of the homemade chicken noodle soup Chris had recommended. Though, next time he would have to lay off of the herbs and seasonings.

Speaking of Chris, Leon checked his phone while taking his bowl to wash in the sink. There had been a couple text messages from an unknown number; a greeting, a “How are you?”, “When should we meet for that coffee?” and a couple emojis. Leon could not help the smile that snuck on to his features, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He set the phone down as he washed his bowl, thinking of just the right things to respond.

He looked outside through the small kitchen window over the sink, noticing how dark it was. It was well passed eight at night. While looking at the parking lot, he noticed one of the street lamps flickered in the emptier part of the lost toward the back. The smile and happiness on Leon’s face melted into a look of confusion, blue eyes narrowing as they tried to get a better look into the distance. Either he was more tired than he thought, or his mind was playing tricks on him.

Under the flickering street light sat a large, canine figure. A lone, black wolf with brown eyes sat there…staring right at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
